Laverne
Laverne is a kind light gray stone Gargoyle, and is a mother figure to Quasimodo. She appears in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and it's sequel. Background Laverne has lived at the Notre Dame Cathedral her whole life. It's unknown how she met Quasimodo, but she does care about his safety. She has been a gargoyle her whole life, and is a friend to Hugo. She is also a friend to Victor as well, and she hates when Hugo tries to flirt with her. She also hates when birds sit on her. Which is why she says "Get off of me you filly buzzards". :Live Action Film Personality Laverne is easily the most competent of the gargoyles, and acts as a wise mother figure towards Quasimodo. With her age comes wisdom, which she uses to regularly advise and guide Quasimodo through life. With this, she can be both comforting and a needed voice of reason, as well as being a rational handler of situations, while Hugo and Victor tend to approach things in more comedic or over the top sensibilities. Even so, she can also be fiery, and is quick to insult or scold Hugo and Victor for their incompetence; an example of this being her jab to Hugo, calling him the "fat, stupid one with the big mouth" of the group. A running gag involves Laverne being pestered by a flock of pigeons, who seek to use her as a resting post. During the climax, she manages to tame them, and uses them as a defense mechanism against Frollo's soldier, sending them into battle with the words "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!". Despite this, the flock continues to annoy her during the final scene in the film, causing her to angrily yell " Don't you ever migrate?!". :Live Action Film Appearance Laverne is a stone gargoyle, that is small. She has big eagle wings, and her body is wrinkly. Her face is also wrinkly. She seems to look like an old women, that is spunky. But she is a kind hearted gargoyle, that looks really beautiful. :Live Action Film 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film)' She first appears when Victor and Hugo question if Quasimodo is sick. She says "Impossible if 20 years of him happening to listen you two would have made him sick by now nothing will". She then tells them what's the point of going to the festival if you can't even go near. She then yells to the birds saying "Go on get off of me you filly buzzards". She says that Quasimodo is lucky not to be made of stone like them. She with Hugo, and Victor watch sadly as Quasi is sitting at his model table. Then goes to Quasi by saying to him, "Quasi what's wrong? While don't you tell good old Laverne about it", and he says that he just don't want to look at the festival. She says to him "have you ever thought about going there yourself?". He says yes, and she tries to cheer him up. Then birds come on her, and she yells "WOULD YOU MIND? I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU". They then tell Quasimodo to sneak out of the tower once, to attend the festival. He says no, and that he thanks them for the encouragement. But they are forgotten one thing, he's master Frollo. They then encourage him again, and he agrees. She turns to stone when Frollo enter the room. She is then seen again when Quasimodo is singing out there, and in which she is smiling. She and Hugo are hugged by Quasimodo while he is singing out there. Then when Quasimodo sneaks out to attend the F.O.F, she happily waves goodbye to him. When he is crowned king of fools, she cheers happily for him. Then she watches sadly as he is tormented by the guards, and when he re-enters the bell tower after Esmeralda gets away from Frollo. Then when they see Quasimodo being chased by Esmeralda, she says "Look he has a friend". They graduate him, and she hits Hugo saying "Knock it off Hugo, she's a girl not a mackerel". She with Hugo and Victor eavesdrop on the conversion with Quasimodo and Esmeralda. Hugo asks her what's Esmeralda saying. She tells him "Frollo's nose is wide, and he wears a truss". After Quasimodo comes back from telling Phoebus to leave the bell tower, She cheers for him on doing a great job. She comments on Esmeralda, and Djali saying "Esmeralda dark hair works with a goat remember?". She then tells Quasimodo "don't be so modest", and watches happily as Quasi sings heaven's light. Then she sees Hugo flirting with her, and being angry at this she hit him. She draws a beautiful picture of Esmeralda, and shows it to Hugo. Then she watches Quasimodo ring the bells at night time. The next day, Paris is in ruins by Frollo. She tells Victor "Now don't say nothing to upset Quasimodo, he's already worry enough". He asks them if they seen Esmeralda, and she stays silent. Victor tell him, and she says 'Nice work Victor". She tells Quasi that Esmeralda likes him, and says "We always say you were the cute one, while playing with his hair. Hugo asks her if she thought he was the cute one, and she says "NO YOU'RE THE FAT STUPID ONE WITH THE BIG MOUTH". She tells Quasi not to worry, and sing the song A Guy Like You to show him this for a reason. After Quasimodo tells Esmeralda to leave, she tells him to hide Phoebus quickly. Then after Phoebus leaves when Quasimodo tells him that he isn't going to save Esmeralda. She with Hugo and Victor look at Quasimodo with surprise looks on their faces, and she suggest that Quasi goes with Phoebus. She happily hands Quasi his cloak, and looks at Quasi going to help Phoebus. Then when Quasimodo is trap in chains, she tells him "you gotta break these chains". Then she watches Quasi give up, and tells him "those chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo". Then he yells at them to leave him alone, and they do. Before she turns to stone she says to him, "we hope you could have been made of something stronger". Then she turns to stone. When Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from burning at stake. Laverne helps him fight the guards, and she use birds to do it. She says to the birds "fly my pretty fly ha ha", and the birds poop on the guards. After the fight Quasimodo thinks that Esmeralda is dead, so Laverne quietly closes the door for him. After the battle with Quasimodo, and Frollo. She watches happily as Quasimodo is accepted into society as a hero. Then when bird come on her again, she yells at them saying. "DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?" 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' She has a much shorter role in the sequel. Her first appearance is wearing a wig in the song Le Jour D'amour. Then when she watches as a the couples are dancing, she says 'there's someone for everyone". Hugo makes a comment, and she says 'one is too many. They argue when Quasimodo enters his room while putting a flower in a paint vase. She hits Hugo, and they help with Le Fidele. She turns to stone when Djali and Zephyr are present. Later she helps wash a bell with Hugo and Victor. They heard Madellaine come in, and they suggest Quasi to come out of hiding. They watch happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine have a conversation.Then they see Madellaine look at them, and they turn to stone. After Madellaine leaves from seeing Quasimodo's face, Laverne tries to cheer him up. He sings to her an ordinary miracle, and she suggest to him that he can make a miracle of his own. She looks happy when Quasimodo tell them that he will go to see Madellaine at the circus. Later she sees Quasimodo and Madellaine falling in love, so she sings Fa la la la fallen in love to prove it. She heard Quasi and Madellaine enter the room, and she helps Quasimodo prepare a fire. She suggest a candle light for romantic, to help Quasi prepare for his date. She heard Madellaine say a chew, and she say "Gesundheit". Then she hits Hugo on the head telling him to "shh", and she turns to stone when Madellaine enter the room. After Madellaine leaves from giving Quasimodo a kiss. Laverne is happy for him, and say "aww it does my heart to see our boy like that". They watch Quasimodo faint for the first time. Later she sees Sarousch stealing La Fidele, which she is trap under a bell with Victor and Hugo. They watch La Fidele disappear, and see Zephyr going after Sarousch. She rings the bell to warn Quasi. He hears the bell and rushes back to the them. She calls Quasi for help after Madellaine is arrested. He free her, Victor and Hugo. She warns Quasimodo that it's Zephyr, and Hugo says that he went after Sarousch. She is later seen watching Le Jour D'amor, and looking happily at all the couples. She watches sadly as Quasimodo is in love with Madellaine. She asks Madellaine that "she very take good care of our boy". She is in shock to find out that Madellaine can see her alive, and she rips her mouth apart. She is last seen watching Quasimodo and Madellaine proclaim their love for each other. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'House of Mouse' Songs sung by Laverne *'A Guy Like You' *'Le Jour D'Amour' *'Fa La La La Fallen In Love' Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance Victor, Hugo, and Laverne appear in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance in their home world La Cité des Cloches. While Sora observes Quasimodo showing off Notre Dame's bells to Esmeralda, he is surprised to see the trio behind him come to life (much to his shock), commenting on how strong they believe Quasimodo (referring to him simply as Quasi). Sora soon warms up to the trio quickly and asks them how they know Quasimodo, they tell Sora that they have been friends with Quasimodo for years since he cannot leave the cathedral due to Judge Claude Frollo's orders, who doesn't want people to see his appearance. While Victor and Hugo argues, Laverne mentions her fear that Quasimodo's first failure of stepping outside might affect him to the point that he will never do it again after years of gathering his courage to do so. A compassionate Sora realizes that Quasimodo should not allow his heart to become a prison, and runs outside to have a word with him. Later when Riku goes inside the Cathedral a Dream Eater suddenly appears, but soon the gargoyles appear and completely defeat the dream eater. Riku is amazed to see that they don't need his help and got the situation covered, with Hugo saying "It was a walk in the park." The gargoyles then continue to battle the Dream Eaters inside the cathedral, allowing Riku to go up into the Cathedral roof top. After Frollo's death, the trio along with Sora reminds Quasimodo not to let his fear of rejection keep him locked inside the cathedral. Quotes *"These Chains aren't what's holding you back Quasimodo" *Would Ya Mind *I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU Relationships 'Victor' 'Hugo' 'Quasimodo' 'Madellaine' 'Djali' 'Esmeralda' 'Frollo's Guards' 'Sarousch' 'Mortimer Mouse' Knownable Relatives *'Hugo' (Friend) *'Victor' (Friend) Trivia *She along with Victor and Hugo have their names in the musical changed to Charles, Antoine and Loni, which bear homage to previous actors of Quasimodo in past adaptations of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Laverne along with Victor and Hugo are apparently not the only gargoyles in Notre Dame that can come to life. In the climax of the film, a gargoyle briefly comes to life just before Judge Frollo meets his end in a fiery inferno. *There are only four characters that have interacted with the gargoyles in the films: Quasimodo, Judge Claude Frollo, Madellaine, Djali. *In the DVD audio commentary Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale and Don Hahn suggest that it's possible that Laverne along with Victor and Hugo exist purely in Quasimodo's mind and are in fact split off portions of his own personality created to deal with his loneliness. While this is only a possibility, it should be noted that the only other character in the first film to actually see a statue come to life is Frollo in the midst of his insanity. *The scene where Laverne summons a flock of doves and quotes "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!" was a reference to Wicked Witch of the West in The Wizard of Oz. *She along with Victor and Hugo are a frequent point of contention for fans and critics of the first movie, finding their antics and comedic relief out of place in an otherwise serious and unusually dark Disney movie. Others see them as necessary to keep the movie from becoming depressing. *Laverne was named after the Andrew Sisters, whereas her friends Victor and Hugo are named after the author of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Misao Suetsugu (First film), Hisako Kyoda (Second film & Video Games) *'English' : the late Mary Wickes (First film), Jane Withers (sequel), Patricia Lentz (Video Games) all information on Laverne came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hugo,_Victor,_and_Laverne Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-755.jpg|"what's good at looking at the thing if you can't even go" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-795.jpg|Laverne sadly looking at Quasimodo at his model table Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-803.jpg|"Quasi what's wrong? why don't you tell good old Laverne about it" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-819.jpg|"Have you ever thought about going there yourself?" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-830.jpg|"oh Quasi Quasi Quasi" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-839.jpg|"WOULD YOU MIND?" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-841.jpg|"I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH THE BOY IF THAT'S ALRIGHT WITH YOU" Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4449.jpg|Laverne congratulates Quasimodo on having a new friend Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-4464.jpg|Laverne before she hits Hugo Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-5435.jpg|Laverne's drawing of Esmeralda Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7570.jpg|Laverne's surprise look while looking at Quasimodo Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7648.jpg|Laverne suggest Quasi to go help Phoebus find Esmeralda Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-8482.jpg|"You gotta break these chains" Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg|"Get out there sweetie" Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-1655.jpg|Laverne watching Quasimodo make a wooden carve of Madellaine Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-2037.jpg|Laverne happy that Quasimodo will go see Madellaine again The-hunchback-of-notre-dame-r1-front-cover-73328.jpg|Laverne on the DVD cover of the movie Quasi and friends.jpg|Laverne with Quasimodo and his friends Hunchback2.jpg|Laverne on the second cover of the sequel The Hunchback of NotreDame 2.jpg|Laverne on the DVD cover of the sequel Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 cover.jpg|Laverne on the poster of the sequel Category:Disney characters